Then it rained!
by Sabilandako
Summary: Once, a peaceful meeting was ruined when suddenly, it rained...glitters...from a black portal. And the nations have mixed emotions towards the glitter rain. But what would be their reaction when it started raining...weird things...that came from a black portal? Umm, crack? So yeah, this would not make any sense.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, hello guys. Haha this is Sabila, making yet another story—another story which will not make any sense. Trust me, I don't even know what I am writing about. \m/**

**Let's just say that I wrote this at around 2 in the morning, and I've got an important thing to do early the morning after. But let's just also say, well, I am bored. Haha so yeah, HAHA.**

**And did I already tell you that I am supposed to be updating some of my stories? And here I am starting again on another. Yiesh.**

**The inspiration for this—if you could call that as an inspiration, was when I was doing my project. We were to do a Christmas decoration. And with that, you'll probably know immediately what material was supposed to be used. **

**Yes. GLITTERS.**

**So yeah, enough with the author's note. Haha wooooh. (am I high? Gosh, I don't know.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

There was a world meeting being held somewhere around Europe. Since I am too lazy to think of a country, let's just say that the nations where somewhere. Yeah.

Germany was on the podium, talking about wurst and beers. But I know you guys would think that I was just joking. Well, I really was just joking. Germany was really discussing about economy.

Normally, if it was some other nations who would be talking on the front, chaos would have been present. Killing here, teasing there, boxing near here. Yeah, every chaotic scene you could think of would be actually present. But unfortunately, it was Germany who was running the meeting. No chaos, no boxing, no killing, and no teasing. All was silent.

However, the silence was shattered when a certain American spoke out of curiosity. His right pointer finger was pointing at the ceiling. And that was just the reason of it being called a pointer finger. Ahh, silly me.

"Dudes, where did the ceiling go?" America asked, amusement and shock written on his face.

All nations looked up, including Germany who was supposed to be angry at America for suddenly butting up.

America was right. The ceiling, which should have been painted blue in color, was missing. And why would that be? They where on the fourth floor of the building and there was no way ceilings should be missing. But that, my dear readers, would only be applicable on real life. This was just a fiction, and everything happens to those.

Oh, where was I? Ah, yes. The ceiling was replaced with something... black. A hole maybe? They did not know. Maybe it was a portal to the fourth dimension? Who knows? Or maybe, it was the fourth wall many fangirls dedicated their lives on finding? Hmm.

"What is that?" Germany said, effectively breaking the nations in their haze for staring too much at the now-gone-ceiling.

"Who knows...?" England muttered, not really grasping what the German said.

Suddenly, the black thingy moved, like those with the milky way. You know, the swirly swirl movements they do.

"The fu—" Romano would have cursed because of the weirdness, but he was cut off when something fell down the portal. It came one after another, making it looked like it was raining something.

And who would have thought that it was suddenly raining glitters.

Horror dawned upon the nations, seeing that glitters could put you through hell. When they stuck to you, they would be like super glue. And who would want themselves covered with sparkly, colourful glitters?

The nations suddenly bolted down under the table, but some of them did not bother anymore. In fact, some where happy about the glitter raining that they stayed sitting on their chairs.

And those would be Poland. And Prussia.

Poland was happy about those glitters. Fabulously happy. He had dreamt about going to a place where ponies flock together, where rainbows could be used as slides, where pink would be included on the rainbow, where glitters rain every time, and where every single article of woman clothing could be found.

This was heaven for Poland. He had now experienced the glitter raining. Now, time to call his pet, the one and only 'Pony' of his. Pony came, and soon they rejoiced with their happy, little world.

Prussia was happy about those glitters. Awesomely happy. He had dreamt about going to place where he could drink beer, where he could create chaos, where he could declare how 'awesome' he was, where he could create chaos again, where glitters rain every time, and where he could dance freely... _the German Sparkle Party._

This was heaven for Prussia. He had now experienced the glitter raining. Now, time to dance. He pulled out his ever so awesome phone and played the 'German Sparkle Party' with the top volume. He started dancing after he pulled Germany under the table. And so, Prussia danced happily, while Germany danced angrily and forcibly.

However, some nations weren't quite amused with the glitter raining. Since the long table was not enough to cover all of them, some nations were begrudgingly left to stand outside the table.

One of them was England who started bolting towards the door. Unfortunately for him, the door was stuck and locked. He sighed of contempt and recited some weird magic before an umbrella materialized in his hand. At least he did not get enough glitters on himself, unlike his mortal frenemy. He laughed pointedly at the ill-fortune of the 'frog'.

France wasn't alert enough to dodge under the table, as he was busy staring at something people would rather not stare at public. And here he was now, wailing and moping that his 'beautiful and flawless skin' was ruined by the glitter. And don't forget that his 'perfectly and silky' blond hair would be covered with those dreaded glitters. He wailed again before fainting promptly. "MERDE!" was his last word.

America was quite amused, he still did not know what glitter-covered-hamburger tasted like. Wait. It should be hamburger-covered-glitter. Damn those glitters for fogging Texas (his glasses) up. Wait again. America screeched as he realized that not only the glitters were ruining his burger, but his glasses too. This was pure villainous act! As the hero, he needed to stop those evil glitters on ruining the room and making people suffer!

But before the American superhero could act, the glitter rain stopped. It just...stopped. Just...like that. Yeah. Haha.

Everyone looked at their surroundings and the sight was quite to behold! Poland had passed out unconscious after getting high with his pony. Prussia and Germany were on the ground, both drunk from drinking alcohol. Denmark was right beside them, also drunk. France, now recovered, was brawling about his appearance. England, on the other side, was laughing on the ground, making the fallen glitters stick on him too. France, in return, started laughing.

Mr. Puffin was pecking Iceland on the head as his once-black-and-white silky feathers were now covered with eye-blinding glitters. Kumajiiro was drowning out maple syrup as he was too depressed that his once white fur became rainbow colored. Canada just sat there, surprisingly not affected that he was also covered in glitters, relieved that no one noticed him. Unfortunately, America noticed him and started laughing wildly.

All in all, everything in the room was a mess. And the most troubling part of it was that the black portal was still there at the top. And it started moving again.

This time, it started to rain...

* * *

**So, whaddya guys think? Too crappy right? Hahaha I know.**

**Sooooo, what should I do next? This story was really an impromptu after all. Hahaha \m/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha hello again. Okay, let me tell you, this chapter would probably not make any sense. Again. Haha hell, this whole story would not make any sense. And I told you that already right? Hahah XD**

**So yeah, welcome again to this nonsensical excuse of a story.**

**Yabadi-yabada. I do not own Hetalia. (Hey! That rhymed!)**

* * *

Do you still guys remember the last chapter? When the black portal started moving again? Well, probably not, as it seemed that you are high right now.

Okay anyways, the portal continued moving, and a single thing suddenly skyrocketed downwards.

A ball.

A baseball... Or a football... I don't know, you guys pick whatever suits you.

Okay where was I? Oh yeah right. Ball.

"What is that?" America said as he stared at the ball.

"It's a ball..." England muttered, not really grasping what America said. (Oh! Just like what England did last chapter. I kinda like noticed just now. Haha)

"No shit, Sherlo-" Romano should have continued that sentence (just like what he did too with the first chap. Haha) if not balls suddenly rained full-force. Well, it was now ball-raining.

Quickly, the nations ducked again under the long table. Nobody wanted to be stoned alive.

But, some nations did not bother at all. In fact, some were even happy.

And that would be America. And Denmark and Prussia.

America was happy. Heroically happy. He had always dreamt of going to a place where balls were raining. Hell, this would be a perfect chance for him to exercise. And now, exercising would be fun.

He quickly grabbed a bat (that is, if you guys chose the baseball. Haha) and started hitting the balls that continued on cascading. He really did not care where his attacks would hit. He was just happy that he got to do some exercises.

Denmark and Prussia were happy. Awesomely happy. They had dreamt of going to a place where balls were raining. Hell, this would be a good chance to have some fun.

Prussia and Denmark telepathically (that would be awesome!) agreed with each other that they would play. _Dodge ball._ They caught some of the balls (if you guys chose football) and hurled it to each other. They were engrossed with what they were doing that they did not care that soon, they would be stoned to death. The same with America.

Okay wait. They would be balled to death. Hahaha yeah, corny.

However, some nations were not amused by the ball raining.

Canada was one of them. He was slow enough to dodge under the table, which he knew would fall out soon. But little did he know that the table was made by Sweden. So yeah, there was no way for it to be destroyed by the balls.

Anyways, Canada was agitated, not by the balls, but by his brother. Some of America's hits were accidentally directed towards him. This reminded Canada the time he played catch with his brother. So, having no choice, Canada caught some baseballs and hurled those at America. Soon, a battle of catch raged between the two.

* * *

From under the table, France was wrestling with England.

"Eyebrows! Rosbif! Save mon petit Matthieu and petit Amerique!" France brawled while strangling the Brit.

"I will save them without you telling me! Now stop strangling me!" England screamed back while shoving hard the French off him.

When he managed to shove France away, he straightened his suit and then he began to chant.

"Santo rita-" England was interrupted when the black portal stopped. It stopped raining balls. England and the nations emerged from under the table and took in their surroundings.

America and Canada were full of bruises and they were panting heavily, but they were grinning.

"Are you okay?" England and France asked in unison.

The twins just shrugged and laughed.

Denmark and Prussia were also full of bruises. They were cheering but they still did not stop playing dodge ball. Fortunately, Norway and Hungary came.

"Hey Norge-" Denmark did not get to finish his greeting since Norway choked him by the tie.

"Awesome! Did you see tha-" Prussia did not also get to finish his awesome declaration since Hungary hit him with a frying pan.

And then the nations saw the others affected.

Romano and Spain were in ballistic mode since the basket of tomatoes they brought were crushed by the balls. Romano was fiercer than normal and Spain became creepier than Russia at his creepiest.

Russia was pissed. Downright pissed. His pipe, which was unfortunately left on top of the table, received a dent. From all the millions of balls that fell down, the pipe received a two millimeter dent. And that made Russia emit a very dreadful and creepy aura.

So, all did not end well.

"Okay. The meeting will be cancelled. We wasted enough time and I know many are tired. See you tomorrow then." Germany called out before walking briskly outside the room.

All cheered and they flocked out happily, not even sparing a single thought about the weird portal.

When there were no more souls in the room, the portal moved again... And it laughed evilly and creepily.

* * *

**Haha okay, what the fuck was that? Haha I don't even know. All I know is that I wrote it again at around 1 in the morning, so yeah. Haha :))**


End file.
